


when i'm with you i turn all shades of pink

by damniamgay



Series: Thirteen and Yaz [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, yaz is gay for football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Yaz takes the Doctor to a football matchora glorified hc i had from the fifth episode





	when i'm with you i turn all shades of pink

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Crush by Tessa Violet

Poking her head into the console room, Yaz strode in when she saw the Doctor sat on a purple sofa in the corner of the room. She circled around to sit down next to the Time Lord.  
  
The alien in question looked up at the sudden movement of the cushions next to her and looked up, her face immediately lit up at the sight of her ‘favourite companion’. (Yaz would never be able to forget that she actually said that nor stop blushing at the thought of it)  
  
“So, where we going today? That ocean planet, the planet with dogs or...?” Yaz gestured wildly with her hands at the empty question, causing the Doctor to smile and giggle.   
  
“Actually, we have no plans today. Thought I’d give you guys a few days off, been a bit full on lately!” She reopened her book on what Yaz could only hope was a manual on how to correctly fly a Tardis.  
  
“Excellent! I’ve got something I want us to do then! This is perfect timing!” Yaz stood up and pulled the book out of the Doctors hands slowly, eliciting a small and desperate ‘noooooo’ out of her.  
  
Yaz rolled her eyes and grabbed her now empty hands and pulled her up, “Let’s go!”  
  
Pulling the two through the never-ending corridors of the Tardis, she hoped that the box was actually going to lead her to where she wanted to go. Unlike the many times it reroutes her to a completely different room than intended, like yes she wanted that midnight snack when she can't sleep but the Tardis doesn't get her 'strict' regime.  
  
“Yaz? What are we doing?”  
  
“Well, first you need to get changed!”  
  
The Doctor sighed and stopped at the sight of the huge room full of clothing from previous regenerations and companions. She ran her hand along a few of the articles of clothing after seeing Yaz disappear.  
  
Suddenly coming up behind the Doctor, “Pick one!” She held up two scarves proudly.  
  
Thirteen shrugged before pointing to the one on left which had a stitched pattern of Wembley stadium. Yaz draped it around the Doctors neck before doing the same with hers, which instead had the Manchester United emblem emblazoned along it.  
  
Yaz grabbed the Doctors hand again, causing the Time Lord to prepare herself for running through the corridors again. “You’re obviously gonna have to take us there, y’know you’ve got this big blue box after all.” They walked through at a steady pace.  
  
“Of course I can drop us of. Where are we actually going though, Yaz?” The Doctor asked breaking from Yaz’s loose grip and darting to the main console.  
  
“Do you prefer postcodes or coordinates?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Doctor peered out the Tardis, surveying the area for potential ‘predators’ “We can never be too safe, Yasmin!”  
  
“Oh shut up, it’s Rotherham. Plus I’m Police.”  
  
“So, I’m a Time Lord. You don’t see me bragging about it!”  
  
Yaz rolled her eyes as a large smile adorned her face, “Oh, shut up.”  
  
They exited the Police Box and the door locked behind them. “You haven’t told me what we’re doing here yet?”  
  
“We’ve come to see England Women play Sweden! Y’know England Women are much better at football than the men, they came third in the 2015 World Cup. I think they're like third in the entire world, the men are only ninth. I saw that World Cup semi final on tv, stayed up so late to watch it by myself and it was so heartbreaking. Poor Laura Bassett didn’t deserve to score than own goal. She’s too good for that. She’s in Australia now, that’s pretty cool.” Yaz paused for a breath before laughing, “Is this what it’s like to be you?”  
  
Thirteen stared at her wide-eyed before shaking her head out of her daydream, “I guess so!”  
  
They manage to get through the turnstiles after the Doctor complains about the practicality of them and how they are “Just so difficult to move, Yaz. You would’ve thought they would come up with a better solution to that by now!”  
  
Yaz just smiled in return and led them to their seats.  
  
Practically bouncing in her chair, Yaz turned to the Doctor smiling hugely. “I haven’t seen you this happy since we met Rosa Parks!”  
  
Yaz laughed loudly, her laughter almost getting caught in the chants of the crowd.  
  
Thirteen pointed down onto the pitch, “Who’s that?”  
  
Yaz squinted at the players warming up, trying to work out who was who from a distance away. “Carly Telford? Maybe? I hope Siobhan Chamberlain is playing, she’s my favourite. She plays for Man United,” She shook her scarf in realisation, “They’re my favourite team, currently second in the league to Tottenham. Which sucks, but they’re a new team so they’re doing really well!”  
  
The Doctor blinked in return, and she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yaz rapidly tapping her leg and gesturing for her to stand.  
  
“It’s the national anthem, we have to stand and sing.” Yaz hissed.  
  
“I don’t know it!” The Doctor shrugged back.  
  
Yaz rolled her eyes and started singing along. She promptly sat back down and dragged her down with her.  
  
“I’ve never really liked football.” Thirteen said after a few moments of consideration. She watched the football being passed about the pitch with pinpoint precision.  
  
“What! How are we even friends?” Yaz’s eyes didn’t move from the pitch.  
  
The Doctor scanned her eyes through the crowd, people in either a white or blue shirt on opposing ends of the stadium. She flicked her eyes up to the open roof and saw sunlight blaring in, it was a midday kick off, which seemed to enrage Yaz.  
  
She didn’t understand why.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I just don’t understand it.” She shrugged looking over at Yaz, seeing her features light up.  
  
“I can teach you now!” The Doctor nodded.  
  
Yaz was probably giving a really good speech on the rules of football, and the aim of the current game and why it was important. But quite frankly, she didn’t care.  
  
She was watching Yaz speak about something she was so passionate about, which was rare. And honestly, it was captivating.  
  
The way her hands moved with was she was saying, her dimples flickering with each word or phrase.  
  
The thing that broke her out of her trance-like state was Yaz swearing.  
  
Yaz never swore.  
  
“Oh for fucks sake!” She looked up to see a player picking up the ball from inside a goal net.  
  
“What’s just happened?” Thirteen asked sheepishly tugging on Yaz’s sleeve like a child.  
  
“They just scored.” Yaz grumbled, leaning back into her plastic chair.  
  
“That’s good, right?” The Doctor looked at Yaz’s face, “That’s bad, right?”  
  
Yaz nodded, “Yeah, it’s probably Jakobsson that scored. Oh yeah, it is. She’s really good, plays for Montpellier I think.”  
  
Yaz shook her head and continued explaining the rules.  
  
The Doctor actually listened this time, “So what’s the offside rule?” She asked shakily which creates a huge smile on Yaz’s face.  
  
“So basically it’s where the ball is passed to a player behind the last defender. Let’s say I’m a winger, and you’re a striker. I pass to you, and you’re behind a defender, you’d be offside. But if you’re in front of the defender when I pass it and you receive it behind the player, you’re good.”  
  
Thirteen blinked.  
  
“That is more confusing than trying to speak to the Tardis after regenerating.” The Doctor scrunched her face up, “Ten points to Yasmin Khan for effort, anyway.”  
  
Yaz’s breath hitched and she turned an embarrassing shade of pink. She redirects her attention back to the pitch.  
  
Roughly 13 minutes later, another goal is conceded and the Time Lord turns red from hearing Yaz swear again.  
  
The game ultimately finished 2-0 and Yaz was rambling on about how it was “Just a friendly, the game doesn’t even matter. We won like 3-0 against Austria the other day anyway.”  
  
Thirteen scrunched her face up before looking over next to her, “There's gotta be an alternate universe where England win, we can go there if you want?”  
  
Yaz contemplated for a second, before swinging her arm around the Doctors shoulders. “I appreciate the offer, but I enjoyed spending time with you.” She planted a soft kiss on her cheek and they stayed in the same close position for a few seconds. Perhaps a few seconds too long as Yaz is leaning in and so is the Doctor. They kiss briefly before, staring back at each other.  
  
The Time Lord blushed deeply, “I enjoyed spending time with you too, when’s the next game?” She expertly maneuvered the conversation.  
  
Yaz’s eyes lit up, “I actually don’t know! I’ll google it, we can go again!”  
  
She tapped her phone a few times while Thirteen weaved her throughout the crowd back to the Tardis. “There isn’t another England game soon, but we can go watch Man United! We can see Siobhan Chamberlain!”  
  
The Doctor smiled and nodded.  
  
“Do you like football now?”  
  
“Not at all!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for you Charlie you dweeb. Also this is the only time my football knowledge will be useful so enjoy?


End file.
